Love it, List it, Lose it
by iShip-uShip
Summary: David catches Hilary about to kiss one of the contractors on Love it or List it


David and Hilary loved each other very much. They were the best of friends and almost never wanted to leave each other's side. They went on many vacations, to LA, to Missouri, to Hawaii and many more places. Though they never admitted their love for each other, they could always tell by the looks in their eyes that they were always happy to be together.

But simple day at work would change David's life. Another stressful day of searching for homes for the house owners, David decided that he wanted to see progress of the current homeowners. Although he always wanted the homeowners to "list it" he always admires the work Hilary does.

Anyway since Hilary is always the one who is always the one who gets stress dumped on her, David decided to pay her a comforting visit.

David walked in to the busy messy house. He tried yelling her name but his voice was drowned out by the noise and drilling. David walked around to find Hilary in each room. David finally found Hilary but was shocked at the sight before him.

Hilary had her arms wrapped around the shoulders of her contractor Fergus. Hilary looked like she was about to kiss him when David said her name in a hurt tone. Hilary turned around to see a saddened and hurt David, his eyes filling up with tears. "I thought we were more than friends." With that David marched off. Hilary let go of Fergus and ran after David.

David was about to drive off when Hilary stopped. She explained to him that all of this was a big mistake and that she was never going to kiss Fergus. She was just cleaning a cut on Fergus's cheek. David didn't believe any of this and drove off anyway leaving a distressed Hilary.

Hilary looked towards the house and ran into the house to inform the renovators that she will be right back.

David made it to his house and tried to hide the tears dripping down his face from his wife. He walked past his family in the living room. He went straight to his room. He sat on his and his wife's bed and let his tears run. He loved Hilary more than his own wife and then she betrays him.

Hilary parked her car in front of David's house. She sighed. She got out and walked up the stairs to the front door. She knocked. Tia opened the door. Hilary asked where David was. She said he was in his room. Hilary walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to David and Tia's room. David unlocked the door and opened it. He saw it was Hilary. He stared at her bitterly. Hilary asked if she can come in. David nodded. His eyes were red and puffy. Hilary closed the door behind her and locked it. David sat back down on the bed. Hilary sat next to him. He asked her what she was doing here. Hilary apologized and said that everything he saw was not romance. She even showed him the band aid wrapper. David thought for a moment. Hilary looked at David with promising eyes. David told Hilary to leave so she left.

David has been sitting in bed for 3 days and all he could think about was Hilary. He was no longer mad at her. He was just depressed. He couldn't take it. He hasn't seen Hilary in 3 days. He got up and changed his clothes and went out the door of the bedroom. He heard his son yell and saw him running towards for a hug. David was happy to see his soon again. He twirled him around and put him down. He walked out the front door. He wanted to apologize to Hilary for getting angry and not believing in her.

He made it to her house after stopping at a flower shop. David walked up the steps and knocked on Hilary's door. After a minute, Hilary finally answered the door holding a bloody arm. She greeted David. David gasped and told her she needs to go to the hospital. He started pulling her by her good arm but Hilary got out of his tight grasp. Hilary shook her head and said that her knife cut her and she just needs to clean the cut and wrap it bandages. David was concerned and kept a good eye out on Hilary.

Hilary and David cleaned Hilary's cut and wrapped it bandages. They sat on the couch. After that David apologized to Hilary and she apologized to him. They hugged. After they hugged they looked each other in the eyes, eyes full of love and passion. "I love you Hilary. You mean everything to me." David said. Hilary smiled and put her head against his chest. "I love you too David but..." David looked down and hugged her tighter. "But what?" David asked. "But you're...you're married to Tia. This is wrong." David lifted up Hilary's chin and kissed her. They shared a deep passionate kiss. "I don't care. We can keep this our own secret." With that David kissed Hilary again. "I like that."

**More DavidxHilary! My favorite ship. More DavidxHilary coming soon! Peace Bitches!**


End file.
